sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σμέγχερις \Αίγυπτος
Σμέγχερις Smenkh-ka-Re Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακής Εποχής --- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- [[Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) --- [[Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) --- [[Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) --- [[Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) --- [[Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16η (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) --- [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) --- [[Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) --- [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) --- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας Σουμέριοι --- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας Ακκάδιοι --- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας Σύροι --- Ισραηλία (Israel) Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας Ισραηλίτες --- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας Ιουδαίοι --- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης Φοίνικες --- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 16ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Σμέγχερις" αποτελεί παραφθορά του Αιγυπτιακού ονόματος "Semenkh-ka-Re" Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: *Semenkh-ka-Re = smnx-kA-ra = Vigorous Is The Soul Of Re *Djoser-kheperw = Dsr-xprw = Holy Of Manifestations *Ankh-kheperw-Re = anx-xprw-ra = Living Are The Manifestation Of Re *Nefer-neferu-Aten = nfr-nfrw-itn = Beautiful Is Beauty of Aten *Meri-wa-en-Re = mri-wa-n-ra = Beloved Of Dearest Of Re Ταύτιση *Πιθανότατα, πρέπει να ταυτισθεί με τον φαραώ τον αναφερόμενο από τον Μανέθωνα με τα ονόματα: "Ακενχήρης Α΄"(Acencheres I ) ή "Κενχήρης" (Cencheres ) ή "Αχερρής" (Acherres). Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: *Συνεβασίλευσε με την μητέρα του, Νεφερτίτη *One of the most controversial characters in Egyptian history. *Experts in the subject created many theories to light up darkness of that period. According to one of the hypotheses he might have been son of Amenhotep III and princess Sitamon and half-brother and successor of Akhenaton. *It is also possible he was co-regent in last years of Akhenaten’s rule. *According to various scholars Semenhkare might have ruled from 2 to 5 years. Some believe that he died shortly before Akhenaten, aged 25. *There is hypothesis that Semenhkare was father of Tutankhamen. *According to C. Aldred of Scotland, the most outstanding experts on those times, Semenhkare and Tutankhamun were brothers. *As the blood groups of both mummies were the same this fact would additionally confirm that they were close relatives and thus Aldred’s hypothesis seems to be very likely. *Certainly, Semenhkare was husband of one of Akhenaton’s daughters, the princess Meritaton. According to R. Krauss she might have held rule single-handed through a year after Akhenaton’s death. *By marriage with her, Semenhkare reinforced his rights to the throne. The belief that Semenhkare was co-regent of Akhenaton for a couple of years is recently the most popular. Ταφή Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *With high reliability, it can be said that mummy found in 1907 by T. Davies in KV55 tomb in the Valley of the Kings was mummy of Semenhkare. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθωνας Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 5mnhs. *Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers. *Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 8 yers. *1351-1348 (Hornung, Parker) *1355 (Redford) *1346-1343 (Dodson) *1342-1340 (Aldred, Kitchen) *1338-1336 (Málek, Grimal, Shaw)) *1338-1335 (von Beckerath) *1336-1334 (Wente) *1336-1332 (Murnane, Krauss) *1324-1319 (Helck) *1324-1321 (NarmerSite) (3 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 21η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 16ου Αιώνα π.Χ.